Access control systems can selectively restrict access to places and/or other resources (e.g., computing devices) of various facilities (e.g., buildings, plants, refineries, etc.). An access control system may be an important aspect of security and safety throughout spaces of a facility.
Previous approaches to deploying access control systems may involve manual definition of boundaries, security zones and/or access policies associated with a facility. Approaches using such manual definition may be time-consuming and/or inconsistent, for instance. Further, such approaches may pose difficulties associated with future updates following change(s) in spaces of a facility (e.g., due to construction, remodeling, etc.).